Lands of Cold
by Zer0Gh0st
Summary: Story about an Argonian, Bosmer, Khajiit, and Nord in Skyrim. (Rating may change for certain chapters.)
1. Teaser

**This is only a little teaser I made for this story. Enjoy. **

"Delphine, we're out of mead!" Orgnar cried.

"Embry drinking all the mead?" Delphine cried back.

"No, some traveller." Orgnar replied

"Here's your gold. I'll be leaving now." The Argonian traveller handed Orgnar a large bag of gold and left.

Orgnar checked the bag and found it contained six hundred septims and a note which had been folded several times.

"We know." Orgnar read the note aloud. "Strange fellow."


	2. The Argument

**Hello, sorry for the 'teaser' before this, I was just making sure I would write this story. **

An Argonian walked the path from Riverwood to Whiterun, his facial features masked by darkness around him. He began to think of many things, home, gold, Helgen, and many other things which are not of much importance.

"I can't wait to count out your coin!" spoke a voice from amidst to trees. Hearing the voice, the Argonian drew his sword and followed the sounds of voices and sticks crunching. He slowed down at the sight of several bodies of dead bandits in a jagged line to what seemed to be a woman carrying some type of bow.

"Stop hiding, I know where you are." The woman had noticed the Argonian creeping up on her. "Just drop your weapon and we can talk." She aimed at him with her bow. "If you even make a move too close without dropping it, I'll end your petty life!"

The Argonian dropped his sword on the ground and slowly walked towards the women. "I am Xeno, I simply heard bandits and came to investigate." stated Xeno with confidence.

"I do not believe that. I believe you heard the bandits and came to kill them, but only for the gold you would find on the bodies." She said in disbelief.

"If that were true I would have been gone before you knew I was here." Xeno stated

"Fine, just leave before I introduce you to Sithis." She said in a harsh tone while she readied her bow.

"I would leave, but I never caught your name." A smirk grew along his face as the words left his mouth.

"Faudan, now leave before you catch a few arrows too." Faudan threatened.

Xeno quickly retrieved his sword and was back on his way to Whiterun.

_**Dragonsreach, Whiterun.**_

Xeno walked towards the Jarl, but was stopped by the Dunmer housecarl. "Why do you approach the Jarl?" the Dunmer questioned.

"I am here because I have news about the dragons." Xeno told the Dunmer

"Let him pass Irelith." the Jarl told the Dunmer housecarl from his throne. "What news do you bring?" The Jarl asked Xeno as he walked up the stairs.

"Riverwood needs guards to protect them from the dragons." Xeno stated calmly not worrying about Riverwood's safety the least bit.

"The dragons are real, hmm? Let me think this over." The Jarl responded before beginning to argue with his steward and housecarl.

Xeno knew it was going to take a long while for the Jarl to decide so he walked towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs towards the end.

_**Palace of the Kings, Windhelm.**_

"Only the dumb or the brave approach the Jarl without summons." Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak told the Nord in front of him.

"I am here to fight for you, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak." Replied the Nord.

"If that is so, why do you want to fight for me?" Asked Ulfric.

"Because this Skyrim is my home and by Talos I will die to see it free!" The nord quickly exclamed.

"Then speak to Galmer, he'll get you ready for the war." Ulfric stated as he pointed to Galmer across the hall.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. If you're wondering about why I encluded the Nord segment, you will just have to wait and see. **


	3. M'haar will be quiet now

_**The Jagged Crown. **_

"Take the crown to Ulfric." Galmer ordered one of the stormcloaks.

"Yes sir." The stormcloak quickly ran from the spot he was in to the gates of Windhelm. The trip took hours and had the stormcloak drenched in sweat. "I... need to... see... Jarl." The stormcloak forced out.

"Go right in, brother." Said the gate guard, opening the large brass doors that guarded the city.

"Thank you." The stormcloak said weakly as he walked towards the Palace of the Kings to give the artifact to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Thank you, the Jagged Crown may prove useful if what Galmer says is true." The Jarl said observing the Jagged Crown. "As a reward, I name you Ice-veins." the Jarl continued.

"Thank you." said the stormcloak as he was dismissed.

_**Brelyna's room, College of Winterhold.**_

"M'haar, I've told you to stop watching me sleep!" Brelyna told the Khajiit.

"M'haar can not help himself, you are just so-"

"M'haar!" Brelyna shot a fireball next to M'haar's head.  
>"M'haar will be quiet now." M'haar quickly said before leaving Brelyna's room. "M'haar is hungry, should eat." M'haar caught the smell of sweetrolls from outside. "M'haar likes sweetrolls." M'haar walked outside to see a stranger selling sweetrolls. "M'haar finds this strange, but is too hungry to care." M'haar quickly went up to the Bosmer woman that was selling sweetrolls and purchased one. "M'haar thanks you." M'haar said before started to devour the sweetroll.<p>

"I have many more, here I'll show you if you follow me." The Bosmer said as she started off to Dawnstar.

"M'haar will follow." M'haar said without a clue of where he was going.

_**Dawnstar.**_

"How far does M'haar need to walk?" M'haar had been complaining for the past hour.

"Shut up!" The Bosmer turned around with a Elven dagger. "Say one more word and I'll make you into a rug!"

"M'haar will be quiet now." M'haar said, fear present with his voice.

"Good M'haar." The Bosmer said while she opened a black door for M'haar, but M'haar only backed up. "M'haar, please go in." The Bosmer's voice was a bit seductive to M'haar.

"M'haar wishes to know your name." M'haar said trying to stall the woman.

"Faudan, now pl-" Faudan said before realising M'haar had began to run. "Damn it M'haar!"

M'haar ran as fast as his feline feet could run.

_**Western Watchtower.**_

"Dragon!" one of the guards yelled. "Kill it!" yelled another. The dragon had landed just before devouring one of the guards who was fighting. Xeno had been at the top of the watchtower when he saw the beast try to take flight. 'Here's my chance.' Xeno thought as he drew Dawnbreaker and proceeded to jump. "Shadows perserve me." was the last words Xeno had said before he hit his mark and Dawnbreaker cut into the skull of the dragon. The dragon cried out in pain as Xeno landed on his head and peirced his scales.

_**Whiterun hold.**_

M'haar had been running for gods know how long before seeing a beast of great size fall from the sky only feet away from him. M'haar noticed a Argonian pulling his sword fron the beast's head and getting down. The beast started to burn with a fire unlike any other, when it had finished burning all that was left was the skeleton and some scales. "M'haar feels strange" M'haar has just gotten to words out of his mouth when he started to absorb a great energy from the beast's remains.

"Dragonborn?" The guards asked M'haar.

"M'haar knows no dragonborn." M'haar answered the guards just best they started talking about how he was dragonborn. Irelith interupted the guards telling them how he couldn't be some dragonborn. "The pretty woman is right, you should listen to her." M'haar said before Irelith shot a cold glance at M'haar. "M'haar will be quiet now."

Irelith walked over to Xeno and started to speak. "We have you to thank for killing this dragon."

Suddenly the ground shook and "Dovahkiin" could be heard from even the depths of the sea. It left as suddenly as it came, everything was normal again and the guards cheered "Dragonborn!" while gathering around M'haar to as question. "Like children at a festival." Xeno and Irelith sighed in sync before both of the two started walking back to Dragonsreach.

_**Dragonsreach.**_

"You're dragonborn!" The Jarl exclamed as Xeno and Irelith walked up the stairs. The Jarl had interrupted his conversation with Irelith which annoyed Xeno, but he decided it was best not to complain about the Jarl being rude.

"I'm no such thing." Xeno told the Jarl.  
>"Sadly it is true. Your 'dragonborn' was some Khajiit mage running down the road at the right time."<p>

The Jarl was in shock, the dragonborn being both a Khajiit, coward, and a mage? The thought horrified him, but he couldn't let the others know so he simply said "Well that's different."

"Jarl, with all due respect, we can see the horror in your eyes." Xeno said imagining what sort of power this 'dragonborn' wields.

"I see. You, Zenot? I name you thane of Whiterun for the defeat of this dragon and allow Lydia to be your housecarl." The Jarl said as Lydia came down from the upper floor.

"Did I hear my name, Jarl?" Lydia politely asked the Jarl.

"Yes, you are Zenot's housecarl from now o-" The Jarl answered Lydia's question.

"Xeno! My name is Xeno!" Xeno rudely interrupted. He was grateful for the title and housecarl, but was ready to wring the Jarl's neck for calling him Zenot. "I'm sorry my Jarl, I got a little exicited."

"Oh, him." Lydia said a bit disapointed.

"Come Lydia, we have much to do." Xeno said.

"Yes my thane." Lydia followed Xeno out out Dragonsreach.

_**Honeyside, Riften.**_

"Here we are Lydia! Your new home!" Xeno said entering Honeyside.

"My thane, it's nice and all, but-"

"What? I'm giving you a place to stay which had cost me several thousand gold."

"Yes, but it is in the city of the thieves guild."

"I have an understanding with them."

"Good, I shall go get some sleep." Lydia went to sleep wearing her steel armour.

"Damn, she must've been tired."

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the first 1,000 word chapter! I would like to take time to thank the people who read this and tell them that I will be updating this story very often, I would also like the recommend a story by Mageddon725, The Gathering Storm, It's amazing in my eyes and I wish I could recommend it more. **


	4. Blackreef

_**College of Winterhold.**_

Brelyna had been exiting when she saw two figures approaching. '_Please don't be M'haar, please don't be M'haar'_ Brelyna thought. The figures continued to approach, barely coming into view after a few minutes. "Dear Azura..." Brelyna muttered when she saw the faces.

_2 hours later. _

"So you killed a dragon? Amazing." Brelyna was amazed that the dragons had returned and Xeno had killed one.

"M'haar took it's soul!" M'haar interrupted. M'haar was jealous of the attention Brelyna was giving Xeno. 'Brelyna will be M'haar's!' M'haar thought of ways that may win her affection, but his train of thought was interrupted by Xeno

"Yes, M'haar did devour it's soul." Xeno laughed. Xeno heard someone sneaking around, but wasn't ready to reveal them just yet.

"Amazing. Did he devour it as fast as he does sweetrolls?" Brelyna joked trying to snap M'haar out of what ever trance he was in.

"Intresting little story, but I would like to know how you all met each other." A voice came from behind Xeno and walked around the table to sit down across from Brelyna. The person Xeno had heard was the same one from the woods near Riverwood and the same one who sold M'haar the sweetrolls.

M'haar was frozen when he saw her. 'Assassin!' was what he tried to yell, but to no avail, his body was frozen in shock or perhaps something more. 'Moons damn her!' M'haar cried in his mind, she cast a paralysis spell on him so he couldn't move.

"Well, I met Xeno a few years ago when he joined the college, he studied conjuration and illusion magic." Brelyna stopped for a second to see if M'haar was awake, but continued talking. "And I met the dragonbonehead here a few months ago after he had joined and was put in the room beside me..." She paused still finding M'haar's statue like motions to be out of place. "...He won't stop watching me sleep." Brelyna said.

"A stalker are you? Well we can't let that go unpunished." Faudan said with a bit of a laugh. "I say we make him fight an troll."

"Are you crazy? He would't stand a minute with the troll!" Both Brelyna and Xeno said in unison.

"Spriggan?"

"No! Mubcrab would be a challenge for him!" Xeno stated

"Sithis, is he really that bad?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a piece of parchment I can right on, would you?" Xeno asked noticing the note that was slipping out of Faudan's sleeve.

"No, I'm terribly sorry."

"What about this?" Xeno quickly grabbed Faudan's arm and took the note from her sleeve. Xeno's guess was right, she was an assassin for The Dark Brotherhood.  
>"You are a very sloppy assassin." Xeno handed the note back.<p>

"I don't know what you mean." Faudan lied. 'To the void with him! He'll tip off the gaurds and I'll be hunted!' Faudan thought.

"Of course you don't." Xeno turned to Brelyna. "I'm sorry, but I must go, feel free to visit me in Riften anytime."

_**Whiterun. **_

"Locktr, I heard you gave Vilkas quite a thrashing." Aela said to the new companion.

"It was nothing." Locktr said.

_**Blackreach**_

"Why did you need us?" One of the guards asked

"M'haar has a bad feeling about this."

"M'haar shout Fus Ro Dah at that gong." Xeno ordered ready to fight a dragon. 'I hope the dwember were right.' He thought as he looked down at the book in his hand, a dwember journal that had been translated.

_**"FUS RO DAH" **_M'haar shouted and his voice struck the gong, calling forth a dragon of immense power.  
>Xeno noticed an exposed spot in the bottom of the dragon's right claw. "Well that mage's flying spell is useful for once" Xeno drew Dawnbreaker and cast the flying spell on himself, the spell itself catapulted him into the air, he aimed Dawnbreaker forward as he cut into the right leg. The dragon breathed fire upon the guards, but it's breath was in vain as the guards shook it off. "They said the enchanted armour was useless, bet they say different now." Xeno laughed as he climbed the beast's back to it's head. "Shadows end you!" Xeno yelled as he struck downwards with all his might to peirce it's skull, the strike exposed the dragon's brain. "Tough beast, for all this pain he's endu-" Xeno was almost thrown off as the dragon whipped it's head back. Xeno struck once more with the last of his strenth and killed the dragon.<p>

The dragon's corpse fell from the sky with great force. a green light appeared in Xeno's hand, as Xeno cast it a green orb appeared and fell to the land before him. A flash of green smoke appeared at the orb's landing spot and Xeno came out from within it.

The beast's soul was absorbed by M'haar and Xeno had fulfilled his side of the deal. "Guards, hold you positions against all falmer and dwarven hostiles." Xeno ordered as he started on his way to Windhelm.

_4 days prior._

"Yes, kill the dragon from this journel and I'll allow you to build a hold down there." Ulfric said expecting to hear news of the lizard's death within a week.

"I will have assistance of twelve guards when I start my journey." Xeno said.

"Correct, you will have regular guards and nothing more from me."

"Very well, I leave tomorrow, have them ready."

"I will, and remember that I am only allowing a _lizard _to do this because that _lizard _is known to have killed a dragon." Ulfric said with a tone as cold as the ice of Skyrim.

"I'll keep that in mind."

_**Windhelm. **__3 days later. _

"I have returned with the bones of the dragon!" Xeno happily shouted.

"I see, and of my men?" Ulfric asked.

"Unharmed."

"Very well, I'm a man of my word. I'll begin sending gaurds to..."

"You want a name?"

"Yes. _lizards_" Ulfric muttered lizards so that Xeno didn't hear.

"Hmm... Blackreef."

"Very well, I will muster up guards for Blackreach."

"Black reef not Blackreach."

"Blackreef, understood. It will be allied to the Stormcloaks I hope."

"It will be allied to no one until I am forced to decide, then it will be allied with stormcloaks."

_**Palace of Stone, Blackreef.**_

"There are falmer to kill, or to capture!" Xeno was Jarl, he had power, power which my lead to great things or to horrible things.

**Hey, I'm going to put up a poll for whether or not Xeno should try to cure the Snow Elves or if I should stick to the main questline. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and a review on what you think of this story is much appreciated, Thank you!**


End file.
